An Ending and a Beginning
by Charis77
Summary: A look inside the mind and experiences of Atton Rand at the end of Knights of the Old Republic II. Based on several cut ending scenes from KotOR II.
1. Chapter 1

This story incorporates cut endings from KotOR II and therefore some of the dialogue is not mine, but is taken from the cut script (my props to the script writers). Even though I have used some of the cut dialogue, a lot of it is modified and I have also added my own dialogue into the mix.

This story is told from Atton Rand's point-of-view. I know tons of people have written about Atton, but seriously, who can avoid such a fun character? This story uses the cut ending where Atton fights Sion and...well, you'll see.

Those who read this story and have played KotOR might wonder why some of the characters are missing from the story (indeed, some are missing from the cut endings and it's a puzzle to figure it out). For the sake of the story, these are the assumptions I've made: 1) Mandalore stayed behind to strengthen and regroup his Mandalorians after the attack on The Ravager, 2) HK-47 is not with the Ebon Hawk since he went off to the HK factory, 3) GO-TO and Bao-Dur's droid go off on their "missions" some time during the story, though Atton is not aware of this so no mention is made.

And now, for the ending to Knights of the Old Republic II as seen from Atton Rand's point-of-view...

* * *

Atton held his hand to his throat, coughing violently. As he did so, he took the time to scope out the room he'd been so roughly shoved into. It was a long with four walls made of simple dark steel. Nothing adorned them. There wasn't even a pallet to sleep on. _I've been in way better prisons than this_, he thought. He rubbed his neck some more. Force Chokes hurt more than he had thought. His throat was burning. It was that old malicious witch who had done this to him…and the others.

Atton began to pace his cell. In his mind, he was reliving the last few hours, hours full of nightmares and failures. It began when they had crashed onto Malachor V. He'd been piloting and had taken a nasty hit to the head that had put him out cold. When he'd awoken, he'd found everyone else in various states of health. Most of them were okay, except for Bao-Dur. The technician had taken the worst of the crash. Still, he was well enough that he'd made his own decision to stay behind and restore the Ebon Hawk. "We'll have to get out of here somehow," he'd said to Atton. "You just go after the General."

The "General", the Jedi Ganya B'jorna, had been missing when Atton had searched the ship. He'd known in his gut where she'd gone. He'd watched her enough and knew her so well that he could have traced her actions in his sleep. She'd made sure they were all safe and then she'd set out on her own after that old witch, Kreia, or Darth Traya, or whoever she was. _Curse her selflessness_, Atton thought. She was always doing that, thinking of others before herself. She'd taken off without them to spare them any danger. In doing so, she was walking into the most dangerous place she'd ever been.

It was then that Atton had thought up his fabulous plan. Those that could would follow after Ganya. They'd stand with her and fight by her side. Mira had been all for it. Visas had spoken in favor of caution, but had finally relented after Mical decided to go as well. With that, the four of them had headed deep into the depths of Malachor toward the Sith stronghold known as the Trayus Academy.

They'd only made it as far as the entrance when Kreia had appeared. She was standing calmly, her hood thrown back to reveal her atrophied white eyes. It was as if she had been waiting for them all along.

At first, Atton had feared Kreia had already taken Ganya down, but that fear was soon dispelled.

"So," the witch had said, "Her servants come like little lapdogs begging at her heels. You are nothing. Once she has defeated the Sith within this academy, she will fall to the Dark Side. There is nothing you can do for her now."

Atton's heart had leapt at the news that Ganya was alive…for now. He had no doubt Kreia was determined and would find a way to face the Jedi alone.

Mical had spoken up first. "She will never fall to the Dark Side. We will defeat you and we will stand with her."

Kreia had breathed out in disgust. "_You_? You're children playing with lightsabers, not Jedi. You cannot hide your masks." Her blank eyes turned to Mira and she scoffed, "A reluctant assassin." She moved her gaze to Mical. "A worshipper of the vanquished Jedi." Visas came next. "A blind slave." And finally, Atton found Kreia's attention on him. She paused and then snorted derisively. "And a fool." He'd bristled inside, but maintained his calm exterior. He didn't want her to see she'd riled him. Kreia had suddenly smiled and Atton had the uncomfortable feeling she'd just read his mind. _Why did I forget Pazaak at a time like this?!_ he chided himself.

"I see you for who you really are," Kreia spoke on to the group, "And I tire of your banal loyalty. Which of you wishes to try yourself against me? As you can see, I am unarmed."

Mical responded by switching on his lightsaber. Its bright blue energy rippled to life with a hiss.

"Ah," Kreia said. "Her greatest admirer. Come, boy, face me now—do not make this one of the many battles you have run from."

Atton had cringed at her words. _Her greatest admirer_. Mical had shown him up this whole trip and he _would_ be the first to take on the old witch. If Mical took her down, would Ganya choose him for…Atton felt ashamed for thinking this way. How could he be thinking such appalling thoughts at a time like this?

Mical threw himself into a Makashi form, but Kreia deftly avoided all his blows. He took another couple stabs and Kreia only laughed, moving with speed that belied the power embodied in such a small, old woman. Then, as if she was tired of dealing with Mical, Kreia had turned and simply stared at him. His body had risen in the air, spinning around chaotically, and then it had slammed into the ground. Mical groaned and clutched at his chest.

Kreia walked over to Mical's lifeless form. "You should have thought before you threw away your life for her. Now you will lose everything. Your lusts unfulfilled. A dance, unfinished." Suddenly, bolts of energy shot out from Kreia's hands and Mical screamed, writhing in pain.

This had been too much for Mira. She had thrown herself at Kreia. "Stop! Leave him alone!" Kreia had broken off her attack on Mical and turned to the huntress rushing forwards with her glowing yellow lightsaber. Atton knew Kreia would have had Mira down in a moment if Visas hadn't intervened. As it was, Kreia only had time to Force Push Mira aside when Visas stepped in front of her.

"Kreia," Visas began in her always soothing voice, "the Force runs strong within you, but in the howling of a storm, it is difficult to hear the whisper of the blade. You have forever been the blind one. You were given a gift few are ever given, and you let your gift of sight warp you, tw…" But she didn't get out another word. Within a second, Visas was caught up in a force storm.

"You think your existence under your Lord was torture, Miraluka?" Kreia chided. "I will make you see."

Atton had watched as Visas screamed and covered her face with her hands. She collapsed to the ground, shaking. Mira had stood back up and had already made her way back to Kreia.

"You'll pay for this," she muttered before swinging her glowing lightsaber at Kreia's face. Kreia easily sidled past the blade and in a moment had levitated Mira, using the force to bind the woman's arms to her sides and draw Mira close to her.

"Yes, the huntress," Kreia spoke softly. "Always the one to choose raw power over finesse. I've a surprise waiting for you." Kreia waved her hand and Mira fell, suddenly enveloped in a stasis field.

It was then that Kreia had turned to Atton. Atton hoped he looked more confident than he felt. He glared back at her. Inside, he knew he could never defeat her and the failure of his plan was eating him up. _I got us all killed…and I failed Ganya._

Kreia looked at Atton in amusement. "And now...at last, the fool. You only delay the inevitable. You have been difficult to sense before... but not now. You can cloak your mind only for so long. It is only a matter of coaxing the right thought to the surface. Your desire to protect the Jedi...and the hope that will kill the guilt inside you."

Atton bravely lit his lightsaber. It hummed softly at his side and illuminated him in a green glow.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you," Kreia spoke matter-of-factly.

"I won't let you hurt her," Atton growled.

"You can't stop me and you know it. That's what makes you a fool. You never let reality fill your mind." Atton had just begun to rush forward with all his strength when he found himself in a Force Chokehold. His lightsaber dropped from his hand and extinguished as he gripped for his throat. He could feel the life being choked right out of him. Kreia only cackled softly.

"You thought she could love _you_?" she whispered. "You are beneath her. Your heart is a center of unbridled emotions…Anger, hate, passion…You cannot control them. You will never be true Jedi and that is all she could ever love."

Atton gulped, trying to gain air. His eyesight began to dim. As darkness slowly descended, he saw a gray creature emerge from the shadows, Darth Sion. Sion walked up to Kreia's side. She looked over to the wretched Sith.

"That is the last of them. Take them. Three of them could be strong in the Force and would have their uses." She looked to where Mira lay in stasis. "Give her to the Wookiee. But do not let him kill her."

"And this one," Kreia continued, turning back to Atton. "You deal with him. He is useless to me. I will go to the core and await the one stronger than they."

Sion simply nodded. Kreia released her Force Choke on Atton who would have fallen if Sion hadn't gripped his arm. With that, Sion and several Sith students had taken the four of them into the Academy.

Atton stopped pacing as his review of the last hours came full circle. Frustration brimmed on the corners of his mind. They had failed her. _He_ had failed her. Now he was stuck waiting. Waiting for what? Kreia had told Sion to deal with him. Atton didn't know what was coming.

"I don't think I even want to know," he muttered helplessly to himself. _What would Ganya do?_ he thought, then sighed. He knew. She would meditate and prepare for the battle to come. _Great. I'm hopeless at meditation_. Ever since he'd trained himself to play Pazaak in his head anytime he tried to be quiet all he heard were numbers in a Pazaak game.

Shaking off his reluctance, Atton sat down in the middle of the long cell and closed his eyes. He tried to do what Ganya had shown him. He tried to center himself in the Force and reach out to his surroundings. Faintly, he felt a stirring in the Force. Another life was near him. It wasn't in this room, but still near. He focused on that life. Suddenly, an image of Mical flashed through his mind. Atton's eyes flew open. He was startled by what he had seen. Mical was lying in a cell similar to his, only he was barely moving.

_I saw him_, Atton breathed. He'd never had anything like that happen to him before. Determined to do even more with the Force, he closed his eyes again and this time he saw the flash of Mical only briefly before two other life-forces intruded on his awareness. Yes. There was Visas, farther away than Mical and yet close to Atton as well. She was moaning. At the same time, as if he were watching a monitor of two broadcasts at once, Atton saw Mira. She was covered in blood. The image shook him. Still, he held on. _If I can just reach farther… farther…There!_ He only caught her feelings dimly, but he knew it was Ganya. She was focused, concentrated in battle. Atton couldn't make out her attacker. _But she's alive still_, he thought. It was then that Kreia's words came back to haunt him:

_You thought she could love _you_? You are beneath her…You will never be true Jedi and that is all she could ever love._

Ganya could not love him. His brief connection to the Force was broken as his mind turned to this gut-wrenching thought.

"Then why did I come this far?" he spoke out loud. The hope of love was all that had kept him with this strange group of companions, some of whom he wasn't ashamed to admit he didn't like. "It isn't fair. I came all this way for her…and I get nothing."

_No_, his own voice spoke to back to him in his head. _You know that's not the only reason you've stuck around with them for so long. You want to make up for your past and you know it._

Atton shook his head. This honest way he was suddenly talking to himself shocked him. He'd hidden behind bravado so long that he'd forgotten how to even be real with himself. But ever since he'd confessed his horrid crimes to Ganya, his strategically built walls had been coming down. It scared him and yet, he realized that he felt freer now than he had ever felt in a long time. _Ironic. I have to be thrown into a prison cell to be free._ In spite of himself, he laughed. "That old witch would love to know even _I'm_ beginning to speak to myself in riddles." Inside, his doubt rose back to the surface. _What if I am just a fool, a fool to think I can make up for the past. Would saving her change what I've done?_

"It doesn't matter!" he shouted with sudden conviction. _My past is my past. I have to try and save her. And then maybe…maybe then I can tell her. And maybe she can love me back._

He had just finished these thoughts when the door to his cell swooshed open. Atton looked to the far end and saw Darth Sion standing in the doorway.

Atton slowly stood, staring back at the Sith. _Skrag!_ While he'd been getting all introspective, he'd forgotten to meditate! _Nothing for it_, he thought. The scoundrel in him was coming to the surface as he frantically thought of how he was going to handle this situation.

Sion strode confidently toward Atton and muttered in his gravely voice, "And I get the fool." He sounded disappointed.

Atton threw his head back and said in his best nonchalant manner, "Funny—that's just what I was thinking." He hoped Sion couldn't read his mind like Kreia and see through his false bravado.

"Shut up, fool! It will not take me long to deal with _you_." Sion stretched out his hand and Atton found himself hovering off the ground. The familiar feeling of his throat being slowly crushed took over his mind. Trying to stay awake, Atton kicked his feet helplessly in the air. He managed to get a breath and spoke haltingly.

"Just going…to Force Choke…me to death…That's…original…" He gulped another precious breath. "Couldn't…take me…in a…fair…fight…huh?"

Surprisingly, Sion smiled broadly. Even on the verge of death, Atton couldn't help but think how ridiculous the Sith looked when he smiled. Sion let out a short guffaw and Atton crashed to the ground.

"I'll play it your way, fool. You're no match for me," Sion said with contempt.

Atton stood and tried to ignore the unsteadiness in his legs. Sion threw a lightsaber to the floor in front of Atton's feet. Picking it up, Atton heard the hiss as he switched it on. The green glow from his own lightsaber made him feel strangely comfortable.

Across the way, Sion lit his own lightsaber. _He looks even worse in red_, Atton thought as the saber's light covered the Sith in an eerie red glow.

Sion made the first move before Atton even had time to plan his attack. The red lightsaber grazed his right arm as Atton tried to parry. A sharp burning sensation caused Atton to curse aloud. He didn't have to time to think about it, though. Sion was back.

In desperation, Atton reached out to the Force and tried to let it flow through him as Ganya had taught him. He caught Sion's next two blows squarely on his green blade and sparks flashed. Sion's next target was Atton's chest. He just barely managed to throw his own lightsaber up to protect himself. _That would have gone straight through my chest!_ he cried out to himself inside. Sion tried two more thrusts as Atton parried.

Sion stepped back then and Atton glared at him. _He isn't even breaking a sweat!_ He spoke aloud, "Getting tired?"

Sion was unperturbed. "I do not tire. But _you_ do." Atton could feel sweat beading his face.

"Let us end this," Sion said. He came at Atton again and this time the blows were faster and more accurate. As Atton did all he could to fight against this monster he had a terrible thought. _He's just been toying with me this whole time_._ He could have killed me a dozen times by now. I can't win_. Sion was making every thrust count now. Atton found himself with burning wounds all over. Angrily he realized the Sith wasn't trying to kill him yet, just cause him pain. As the red blade singed him over and over, Atton's determination flagged. Yet not until Sion ripped the lightsaber out of Atton's hand did he stop fighting.

The green glow hissed out of existence. Atton crumpled to the floor. He could smell his own charred flesh. His stomach threatened to vomit. He clutched his hands close to his chest.

"Kill me already!" Atton cried.

Sion reached down and grabbed the scoundrel by his jacket, lifting him off the ground.

Atton looked down at him. "I have something…to tell you," he spoke through the pain. Sion cocked his head as Atton continued. "I'm no match for you…but this is." Atton looked down at Sion's feet. Sion followed the direction of Atton's eyes and he abruptly dropped his prey. Atton wasted no time and scrambled out of the way as fast as he could.

Not even a second later, Atton heard the explosion of his thermal detonator. He'd only just managed to get it out of his jacket and at the feet of the Sith while he'd lain on the ground. Atton felt the heat from the grenade wash over him. He was crouching down, covering his head and praying he'd make it through this.

After several seconds, Atton looked up. Far on the other side of the long cell was a still, gray body. Atton looked down at his own body. His clothes were singed and fresh burns were evident everywhere. Still, he'd made it out of the range of the detonator.

Standing, Atton limped over to where the Sith lay. Sion's skin hung loose as if it had been melted. He heard labored breathing and saw that Sion was still alive, albeit severely wounded.

"Can't…die," Sion murmured.

Atton knew what the Sith meant. He was strong in the Dark Side, so strong he could keep living when he should be dead. Atton knew he didn't have much time. He had to get out now. Still, he felt elated. He'd defeated his first Sith. Never mind that he hadn't used the Force. He still knew how to survive and he'd proved it. Sion hadn't seen this trick coming. Even with his incredible prowess in the Force, a simple smuggler's trick had felled him.

Atton remembered back to something he'd heard long ago on Nar Shaddaa: _Always keep an extra grenade handy_. Wise words.

Atton moved over to his discarded lightsaber, picked it up and clipped it to his belt, then turned to the door resolutely. "Now to get us all out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

Atton peeked his head out of the cell door. There were a couple guards down at the end of the hall, but otherwise, the prison area was deserted. Atton took a moment to calm himself and think. _Maybe I can do that Force thing again_.

He closed his eyes and reached out with his senses. Just like before, he saw Mical, Visas and Mira, only now he could tell exactly where they were. They were in the following three cells from his own. Without warning, a strong feeling of Ganya swept over him. He could feel she was tense, focused, in battle with…he thought he could sense Kreia and her overwhelming hate of everything touched with the Force. _I've got to save Ganya!_ his inner voice cried out. He had just started to step outside the door when that new voice he'd met in his cell started speaking back to him. _If you rescue her and leave them to die, she'd never forgive you._

"Wretched conscience," Atton muttered under his breath. "Why did you have to kick in now?" But his conscience was right. Ganya would never have left the other three companions behind.

Cursing his newfound integrity, Atton saw that the guards at the end of the hall had started to walk his direction. Atton stepped back into the cell. He waited until they were just passing then he came out flying, lightsaber in hand.

It was short work. Even in his wounded state, he found the Force flowing strongly through him, keeping him alert and battle ready. He wondered at the back of his mind if somehow his choice to rescue the three companions had strengthened him in the Force. But he didn't have time to waste on figuring out what was happening to him. He just enjoyed the feel of resting in the Force and cut down the last guard.

After the fight, he was sweating profusely and every pain came tumbling back into his body. _Well_, he thought, _it was fun while it lasted_. Why couldn't the Force keep him from the pain? He supposed it could. _I'll have to learn that trick someday_.

Atton turned to the cell next to him. Mical was in there. Kreia's words came back to him for a second time: _Her greatest admirer._ Atton had thought _he_ was her greatest admirer, but Mical had followed Ganya around like a lost puppy this whole time. Atton had no love lost for Mical. Honestly, he hated the stuck up jerk. Atton sighed, "He _would_ be the first I have to rescue." Atton knew he'd rescue Mical anyway, but why did the ex-Jedi have to be the first?

Sighing, Atton plunged his lightsaber into the door. One bash and the door slid open to reveal Mical lying listlessly on the floor.

"Hey," he spoke as he bent down to Mical, "You alright?"

Mical opened his eyes and looked up at Atton. "Barely," he whispered.

"Yeah, well, I'm here to get you out of here so let's get going."

To Atton's surprise, Mical smiled and then laughed causing him to cough. When he had recovered he spoke softly. "Now who's trying to be the hero?"

_I'm not the only one changing here_, Atton thought. Now Mical was trying out humor… and it worked. Atton smiled wryly. He actually admired the guy for managing to laugh for the first time in a place like this.

"Don't worry about me," Mical said, suddenly serious. He reached up and pulled Atton towards him. "You can't let her die. The galaxy needs her."

Mical's words brought back Atton's fervent desire to run out the cell door and search the Academy for Ganya. But he knew he couldn't do that.

"Right," he said instead. "And tell Ganya I let all the friends she has in the world die back there. Sorry. I know you like to be brave warrior and all, but now is not the time. Besides, I'm playing hero now. So get up."

Mical shook his head, but tried to sit up. When he did, his breath caught in his throat and he gasped for air. He lay back down.

"My lungs…crushed."

Atton wasted no time. "Alright. Come on. Lean on me." He helped Mical to his feet and leaned him against his shoulder. Mical gripped his arm.

"You can do it," Atton encouraged. "Just keep moving." Mical simply nodded.

Moving as quickly as he could, Atton half dragged Mical to the next cell. He knew Visas was in this one. Using his lightsaber again, he broke open the seal on the door. When the door slid open, he saw Visas in a meditating position. She spoke in a small voice.

"Who's there?"

"It's Atton. I'm getting us all out of here."

Slowly, Visas stood. "I can't see," she said. Her voice was edged in fear.

"What do you mean?" he asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"I can't see, not even through the Force." She started to moan softly.

Atton moved towards her and touched her shoulder. He wasn't any good at this comforting thing. He didn't know what to say. And he was shocked. What had Kreia done to her? How was it even possible to remove the Force Vision of a Miraluka?

"I'm…sorry," Atton stammered. "But we have to get out of here as fast as we can."

Visas' groans subsided. "You're right. There is no time to waste."

"Here," Atton said, pushing the arm not supporting Mical towards her. "Take my arm."

Visas clamped a rather tight grip on his arm. _Wow she's strong!_ Atton thought. He wouldn't have thought such a petite figure could be that powerful.

Moving out to the hallway, Atton glanced back at his cell. There was no sign that Sion had emerged from the cell. He wasn't sure how long the Sith would be down. They had to move quickly.

Atton found himself at the last cell door. A flick of his lightsaber and it was open. He knew what he had seen through the Force, but it was worse in person. Mira lay on the floor, covered in bloody wounds. Her face was bruised terribly. Still, she sat up when he opened the door.

"Okay. So I'll be the first to say I'm glad to see the hot shot scoundrel," she muttered through a busted lip.

"What happened?" Atton asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Mira said, looking Atton up and down.

"I asked first," Atton countered.

Mira stood to her feet. "It was Hanharr…we'll exchange gory details later. I'm guessing we need to get out of this place as fast as possible."

"Can you walk?" Atton asked.

"I'm standing aren't I?" Mira spoke back tritely.

"Fine, fine," Atton responded defensively. "Look, can you take Visas?"

"What's up with her?" Mira asked, concern in her voice.

"I can't see at all," Visas answered.

"Whoa," Mira exclaimed. Then she walked over to Visas and took her arm. "Got it. I'll be your eyes."

As they started for the hallway, Mira suddenly stopped. "Wait! What about Ganya? Where is she?"

Atton looked seriously into Mira's eyes. "Fighting Kreia."

"Then we've got to go after her."

Everything in Atton wanted to do just that. He wanted more than anything to rush to Ganya's side. But he knew this group was in no shape to help her. He didn't have the healing power to restore them and Visas couldn't even try to heal them. Cursing fate, he knew he had no choice but to lead them all back to the Ebon Hawk. If he got to the med bay, he could preserve their lives.

"No," he replied to Mira. "I'm getting you all back to the ship."

"You're just going to leave her?" Mira challenged.

Atton lost it. His own frustration poured out in an angry speech. "Don't you think I want to save her? Don't you think I want to rush off down that hallway and find her? But I can't! You know she'd want us saved. We're in no condition to help her right now. So we're going back to the ship!"

Mira began to argue back, but Atton shouted over her. "This isn't up for discussion! Visas needs you now so let's get out of here."

"Atton's right, Mira," Visas spoke quietly. "We cannot help the Exile now. Besides, this is her fight. She must face Darth Traya alone or she cannot conquer her own past."

Atton didn't quite agree with Visas' point-of-view that Ganya needed to fight Kreia alone, but he'd take anything he could get to shut Mira up.

"Fine," Mira said shortly. "What are we waiting for?" She moved ahead of Atton, guiding Visas quickly up the hallway. Atton followed with Mical leaning heavily on his arm.

* * *

It took them the better part of an hour just to stumble through the valleys of Malachor V back to the ship. Luckily, they met no Sith and no Storm Beasts on the way. Atton was pretty sure they had Ganya to thank for that.

When they made it back to the Ebon Hawk, Atton directed Mical to the med bay as fast as possible. Visas retreated to her room. She wanted to be alone.

Mira had gone with Atton to find Bao-Dur. When they found the technician, he was splicing together some exposed wires.

"What happened to all of you?" Bao-Dur asked, looking at them quizzically.

"Long story," Atton said. "Not time now to tell it. Look. I'm going back to get Ganya. Can this ship be ready by the time I get back?"

"No problem," Bao-Dur replied. "We'll want a fast getaway anyway. I'm going to reactivate the Mass Shadow Generator."

Atton's eyes widened. "Great. Make sure to wait on that until we're back on board, okay?"

Bao-Dur smiled. "Got it."

Atton walked towards the exit ramp. Mira followed him. "I'm coming, too," she said.

Atton turned to look at her. "You're staying with Mical."

Mira fumed. "I'm not. I can give my life for her just as much as you can."

"Look, there's no time to argue," Atton spoke shortly. "Mical's lungs are crushed and he'll die if no one helps him. Bao-Dur's busy with the ship and you're the only one left who can help him."

"T3-M4 can," Mira argued.

"You _know_ I don't trust droids. Anyway, I think Mical's way beyond that tiny droid's capabilities. Just deal with him."

"Wouldn't think you'd care so much about Mical," Mira huffed.

Atton was rattled. She'd touched a nerve. "Will you just shut up and listen for once! Maybe I don't care about him, but I know we can't let him die. So just help him. The longer we stand here arguing, the more time Kreia has to kill Ganya. She might already be dead!"

"You love her," Mira said simply.

"Yeah, so what?" Atton shouted.

"It's just, I get why you want to be the one to go after her. Look, don't get defensive. I won't tell."

Atton ignored the comment. "So are you staying with Mical or not?"

Mira nodded. "I'll stay. I think you're more motivated than anyone to go after her."

Atton turned on his heel towards the ramp.

"And Atton…" Mira called after him. Atton looked back at her. "May the Force be with you."

Atton nodded curtly and disappeared down the ramp.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Atton made it back to the Trayus Academy, his energy was lagging. He'd run most of the way trying to ignore the painful burns he'd sustained in his encounter with Sion. _After this is over_, he thought, _I'm going to demand a long, peaceful rest. No more save the galaxy nonsense!_

Atton was just starting to walk over the bridge into the Academy when he saw Ganya emerging from the entrance. His heart skipped a beat. He was relieved to see her alive and well, but now all of sudden he was concerned. What would he say to her?

"So…um," he stammered, meeting Ganya in the middle of the bridge. "Need any company? I'm not doing anything." _What a stupid thing to say,_ he berated himself inside.

"Atton!" Ganya exclaimed. "What happened to you?" She was looking him up and down, eyeing his wounds.

Atton shrugged. "Oh, you know, just hanging around fighting Sith. That Darth Sion's real Hutt-spawn."

Ganya's eyes widened. "_You_ fought Darth Sion?"

"Well, yeah. I mean…kind of." Atton looked at her sheepishly. "I blew him up with a thermal detonator." He couldn't tell if the look on Ganya's face was shocked, pleased or just plain amused. Finally she spoke.

"I guess that's one last Sith we have to worry about."

Atton felt his cheeks flush. "Um…I didn't really kill him 'cause you know he can't be killed."

Ganya nodded. "Yes. The Dark Side keeps him alive. What I meant was, at least we don't have to worry about him _right now_."

_Ah, Sithspawn!_ Atton thought. Right as Ganya had spoken he'd seen a familiar figure emerging from the Academy.

"I think you spoke too soon," he said, pointing at the entrance to the Academy. "Our friend's back."

Ganya turned to look. Darth Sion was walking towards them. Immediately, Ganya flicked on her violet lightsaber. Atton took the hint and his own lightsaber hissed on.

"We can't win with lightsabers," Ganya whispered to Atton.

Atton looked over at her. _Then why did we just turn them on?_

"Let me talk to him," Ganya commanded.

Atton was flabbergasted. "Oh, yeah. Great idea. Let's _talk_ to the angry, pain-loving Sith."Ganya gave him a look of annoyance.

"Fine, fine," Atton replied to her gaze. "Do whatever you want." _But if that Sith gets battle happy, I'll shove my lightsaber right down his throat!_

When Sion reached them, he stood in front of Ganya. He didn't even glance at Atton.

"You killed my master," Sion began. Atton grinned in triumph. Yes! The old witch was gone for good.

"She was her own destruction," Ganya replied.

Sion remained stoic. "I had thought she would break you as she did me. You are stronger than I thought."

"She wanted to use me," Ganya said. "In that was her weakness. She used you, too, Sion."

Sion simply stared in silence. Atton wondered what was going on in that monster-brain.

"Why did she choose you?" Sion finally asked.

Atton was surprised by the question. Why did Sion even care?

Ganya looked thoughtful as she answered. "She chose me because I gave up the Force—and you could not."

Sion shook his head. "But there is no life without the Force. The Force is a blade. Without it, one is defenseless."

"No, Sion," Ganya said. "The Force is only a part of what life is. You feel it, but do not understand it. In giving up the Force, I gained strength that would not be possible otherwise."

Ganya stepped back and held up her lightsaber. "Now, Sion, surrender. I don't want to kill you."

Atton stepped next to Ganya's side. "But I do!" he shouted. Ganya didn't look at him, but he saw the look of chagrin on her face. _Why can't I learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes, huh?_ Atton asked himself.

Sion acted as if he hadn't even heard Atton. He lit his own red lightsaber. "You cannot kill me. I can die a thousand times and I will rise again as strong as before."

"But you can be defeated," Ganya challenged. With that, she jumped forward in a Juyo form. Atton came at the Sith as well, his green lightsaber slinging back and forth.

Sion parried both of them. Atton thought ruefully that he wished he'd taken the time to pick up another grenade from the ship. Oh well. He'd just have to do his best with his lightsaber.

Ganya continued to press the attack. She sidestepped to Sion's right side, letting Atton take the left. Even through his wounds, Atton found himself energized. He felt like he was a power coupling hooked up to the Force. The Force flowed through him with ferocity. He knew why this was. Whenever he was near Ganya it was like her Force power complemented and boosted his own. He reveled in the feeling.

Atton didn't know how long they came after Sion. Blow after blow they struck, and yet Sion always managed to keep one step ahead of them. Nevertheless, he noticed after a while that the Sith was beginning to tire, albeit ever so slowly.

Suddenly, Sion leapt backwards and broke off the attack. Atton was about to rush him when Ganya grabbed his arm.

"No!" she whispered harshly. "Wait!"

Atton looked to Ganya impatiently. _What was she waiting for?_

Sion was staring at Ganya. He passed a hand over his face and then spoke. "My master was all that was left to me. Now you have abandoned me with nothing but pain."

"You can let go of the pain," Ganya urged. "There is no hold on you any longer."

Sion shook his head. "To survive I must inflict my pain on others…But you…I do not wish to cause you pain."

Ganya nodded. "I feel your emotions, Sion. The Force fills an empty, shattered shell. There is little left of the man you once were. You know this. Let go."

"One cannot let go of the Force. It is impossible to walk away from such things unscarred."

"You will not walk away unscarred, but you will be free. Free from pain. Free from the burden of your body."

"No." Sion leaped forward with a thrust to Ganya's chest. Atton found himself jumping in front of her. He only just managed to throw back Sion's blade. Atton faced the Sith head on, pushing the attack. Ganya joined him, throwing herself into form after form of attack. It seemed easier this time. Sion wasn't being as careful. They were getting the upper hand.

Several more minutes passed and Atton saw that Sion was faltering. He didn't move with any style or grace. He was simply trying to survive. Abruptly, the Sith Force Pushed his own body backwards, out of reach of their lightsabers.

"Come, Sion!" Ganya called to him. "You know the truth. You feel it. Let go. It is not such a terrible thing."

Sion bowed low to the ground, breathing heavily. After a moment, he looked back up at Ganya. "Kreia's weakness was you and you are mine as well. I hate you because you are beautiful to me, and in that weakness is death."

_What?_ Atton thought. _He thinks she's _beautiful? _Why is everyone always going after my girl?!_

Ganya gazed on Sion with compassion. "You have sustained pain for too long, Sion. Be at peace."

Sion continued to fix his eyes on Ganya. He dropped his lightsaber to the ground. "I am glad to leave this place at last," he stated simply and then he collapsed to the ground.

Atton walked cautiously over to the Sith. When he saw no sign of movement, he bent down and examined the body. "He's dead."

Ganya nodded. "Yes. He's free."

Atton looked over at her. "Mind explaining to me what just happened?"

Ganya stared down at the Sith's body. "Sion could not die unless he let go of his will and the hatred which bound him together. In letting go, he has found true freedom." She turned to Atton. "It's time for us to get back to the ship."

Atton stood. "Yeah." He was suddenly nervous.

As they walked back to the Malachor surface, Atton's heart was pounding wildly. This was the moment. They were alone. He could tell her what he had wanted to tell her all this time.

Atton looked over at her. _Sweet moons, she's gorgeous!_ He thought back to how they had both fought Sion side-by-side. They were like the two sides of an unbeatable Pazaak card.

Atton cleared his throat. "Um…can I ask you something?"

Ganya nodded. "Sure."

This was it. "Uh…I was wondering if…if…I just mean…" He broke off. _Calm down! It's not a big deal!_ he spoke to himself.

"Yes?" Ganya prompted, looking at him expectantly.

Right_. _He could do this. "I was wondering…if you…just…Where are you going next?" The question rushed out of Atton's mouth. _Sithspawn!_ he shouted at himself inside.

"A must follow the path of a former friend," Ganya replied.

"Well, can I come along? I mean, if I'm not around to bail you out of trouble, who knows what could happen."

Ganya smiled. "I can't get rid of you, can I, Atton?"

Atton shook his head. _Never_.

"Of course you can come."

"All right, then," he said eagerly. He'd tell her some other time, he promised himself. If they were still going to be skipping around the galaxy, there'd be time for that later.

"Wait a second," he said, looking back at Ganya. "Where are we going again? I mean, because last time, we were heading toward this mining colony on the edge of space, and there was this Sith Lord, and..."

Atton took pleasure in the peels of laughter that escaped from Ganya's lips as they at last made it back to the Ebon Hawk.


End file.
